


炖肉三十题

by EyunTizhi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyunTizhi/pseuds/EyunTizhi
Summary: 原作向，私设有，OOC全员复活。





	炖肉三十题

1、年龄差

      鼬的童年有一大部分时间是和止水一起度过的，止水比他大上不少，又教会他很多，以致很长一段时间鼬把他当做自己的亲哥哥一样。但时间一长，鼬就发现自己对止水的感情似乎并没有那么单纯。

      但止水死的太过猝不及防，他在了解到自家老祖宗和初代火影后才明白，他对止水到底是什么样的情感。

      四战后，鼬再次见到了止水，对方还停留在离世时的模样，两人的年龄差阴差阳错地颠倒了。将未成年的止水抱在怀里，这感觉实在是太过微妙。抓着止水习惯性撩小辫子的手，鼬不着痕迹地蹭了蹭他的卷毛。

      看来他要再等上一段时间。

 

2、在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

      昏暗的房间里充斥着旖旎气息和暧昧的呻吟，床上两个身影相互纠缠交叠着，下方那人遍布吻痕的身躯暗示着两人已疯狂许久。

      喘息间，泉奈咬住了扉间脆弱的脖颈，刻意避开了重要的血管，他用尖利的犬牙刺破扉间肌肤，血从伤口里渗出，映得他皮肤更加白皙。心满意足地留下咬痕，泉奈咬了咬扉间的耳朵，用带着几分沙哑的嗓音说道：“记着了，这是我的标记。”

      暂时不去想明早宇智波斑和大哥看到这咬痕会有什么反应，扉间抬起泉奈的腰，将怀里不安分的人狠狠地教训了一顿。

 

3、蒙眼

      在挑明心意后，带土偶尔还是会后悔当年把自己的眼睛送给卡卡西，而卡卡西有时候也会后悔那时候没能阻止带土。虽说后来在战场上两个人共用一对写轮眼也能配合得十分默契，但是在床上的时候共用一双眼就有些尴尬了。

      在情绪波动较大的时候，两个人很容易出现视野共享的情况，因此卡卡西经常能看到自己满脸潮红、抑制不住呻吟的样子，而带土也经常看到自己头发被汗水打湿、喘着粗气的模样。

      带土只当是情趣，但卡卡西觉得这样就跟两个人站在镜子前做一样，虽然他亲热天堂不离手，但不代表喜欢看自己这幅模样。

      头两次卡卡西还不能忍受，到最后次数越来越多的时候，卡卡西忍不住用手盖住带土的右眼。手微凉的温度隔着皮肤传到眼睛上，带土稍微回过了神，握住卡卡西的手轻轻一吻，将脑袋埋在他脖颈间，“笨卡卡害羞了？”

 

4、捆绑

      斑对柱间的木遁一直抱着非常复杂的心态，在战场上只有柱间的木遁能和他的须佐能乎战个痛快，但他又经常败于这该死的木遁；在床上柱间偶尔用木遁玩个情趣很刺激，但是玩过头了就很糟糕了。

      藤蔓缠绕在白皙的手腕上，末梢伸入手套里在掌心轻轻扫动，挠得斑握紧了手心。木遁树枝缠绕在身上，固定着他的手脚，柱间没有特地禁锢他，斑也没有刻意挣脱，这是两个人玩了多年的情趣。

      柱间温热的手握着小小斑上下撸动，斑的身体随着他的动作颤抖着。斑大张着腿，被木遁摆出羞耻的姿势，手不自觉地紧握着木遁树枝，扬起头露出脖颈优美的曲线，眼神涣散间他张着嘴喘息着：“柱间...啊...”

      回应他的，是柱间温柔的亲吻。

 

5、射在任意一方的任意部位

      因陀罗从未想过会发生这种事情，至少在今晚以前。

      此刻他下身最脆弱的地方被阿修罗含着，从阿修罗口腔传来的热度几乎要灼伤他。灵活的舌头挑逗着前端，舌苔摩擦的快感如排山倒海之势袭来，让因陀罗醉酒本就不清醒的大脑更加迷乱。

      “嗯...啊....”呼吸越发急促，胸膛随着阿修罗的动作上下起伏着。因陀罗的身体弓起，露出曲线优美的脖颈，喉结微微滚动着，呻吟变得含糊不清，平日清冷的面容染上了几分情欲的迷乱。

      阿修罗的手压在因陀罗的胯骨，暧昧地摩挲着。他的头发挠在因陀罗大腿上，勾得他心发痒。将手抬起搭在阿修罗的头上，因陀罗修长的手指穿过被汗水打湿的头发，感受着阿修罗的体温和动作频率。

      “啊......啊！”随着一声惊呼，因陀罗直接泄在阿修罗的嘴里，阿修罗抬起头用舌头撬开因陀罗的防线，带着腥味的唾液在两人口中交换着。

 

6、不碰性器官就射

      酣畅淋漓地打完一架，还未入夜柱间就和斑滚到床上。在宇智波大宅里，彼此再熟悉不过的身体轻而易举地就结合在一起，整根没入时被紧致的内壁包裹的感觉让柱间深深地吸了一口气，掐着斑的腰大开大合间轻车熟路地摸到了斑的敏感点。

      敏感点被不停地刺激，斑把两条修长的腿缠到柱间腰上才没有被他顶下床。斑的前端虽然没有得到抚慰，但挺立着随着两人交合的动作上下晃动，在柱间的小腹摩擦，晶莹的液体打湿了两人的小腹。

      当柱间一个猛烈地深入顶在斑敏感的那一点上时，早就达到临界的斑小腹一紧，白色的浊液喷洒在两人之间，后穴的内壁也随之紧紧地收缩，温暖得令柱间快要窒息了。

 

7、dirty talk

      “慢...慢点...”仰着脖子喘息着，泉奈在扉间的背上留下了一片抓痕。刺痛感让扉间找回了些许理智，在他停下的瞬间泉奈翻身坐在他身上，掌握了主导权。

      跨坐在扉间的身上，两个人的下身还紧紧地连在一起，甚至因为泉奈的动作，身体里的东西更加深入了几分。腿勾着扉间的腰，身体柔韧性极佳的泉奈摁住他的肩膀，舔了舔嘴唇恶趣味地说道：“扉间，你这样真像放了樱桃的奶油蛋糕。”

      扉间正奇怪这小辫子突然抽什么风，就看泉奈弓着腰在他胸口轻轻地咬了一口，将其中一边含入口中，激得他倒吸了一口冷气，“泉奈，你那么喜欢吃甜食，今天就让甜食吃一回吧。”

 

8、水仙（doppelganger）

      宇智波斑在南贺川散步的时候，在河水里看见了一个倒影。四下无人，按理说那倒影应该是他自己的才是，但斑仔细一看便发现那人虽然和自己有几分相似，却不是。

      那人有着和自己一样长而炸的头发，两鬓的头发用白色的发带束着，露出和自己极像的清丽面庞。眼尾瞄着淡紫色的眼影，映得那双漂亮的三勾玉写轮眼更加艳丽。

      你是谁？斑无声地用唇语问道，但那人只是静静地看着他，血色的眼里看不出任何情感。斑跪坐在岸边和他对视，半晌后那人才转身消失在了水波之中，留下斑在原地看着自己的倒影发愣。

      自从在水中见到那人起，斑慢慢地放下了手里的权利，把大把的时间花在南贺川，只为和他见一面。等了数日，斑才再一次见到了那人。没有再问他是谁，斑试着和他谈些关于木叶的事情，却意外地得到了回应。

      交谈许久，斑发现那人和自己不只是在容貌上有几分相似，有很多连柱间都无法理解的想法，那人却能接受。不断地见面交谈让斑愈发地相知道他的身份。

      在一个黄昏，斑再一次问道，你到底是谁？他在木叶和宇智波的地位愈发尴尬，只有这片刻的时光能让他心神宁静。

      水里的倒影不再避而不谈，而是向他伸出了手，清冷的声音透过水面传到斑的耳朵里，吾名大筒木因陀罗。

      因陀罗？伸手握住了水里因陀罗的手，身体向前倾倒，宇智波斑消失在了南贺川。

      你是我的查克拉转世，因而你是我，我也是你。了解你我的，只有彼此。

 

9、暴露/偷窥

      带土偷窥过卡卡西，在身份还未暴露以前不止一次偷窥过卡卡西，只不过带土本人并不承认，他一直都认为自己只是在监视拥有他左眼的发小。直到有一天，身体出了异样后，他才结束了这名为监视，实为偷窥的行动。

      躲在神威空间里，带土在卡卡西看不见的地方注视着他。卡卡西刚出完任务回到自己的家中，奔波数日难免有些劳累，简单收拾一番就进到浴室，慢条斯理地脱下身上的衣物。

      精瘦的上身没有一丝多余的赘肉，左肩上还留着暗部特有的红色文身，摘取护额露出带着伤痕的左眼，带土知道这伤痕还有文身的来历，隐藏在阴影之中的神情晦涩不明。

      “面对”带土，卡卡西脱下了一直没摘下来的面罩，长腿一迈，跨进了浴池，正准备放松精神休息片刻，左眼突然传来一阵刺痛，又立刻消失了。

      带土靠在石柱上，单手捂着胸口喘着粗气，他不明白，明明内心空无一物，为什么...还会这般躁动？

 

10、第一次

      鼬和止水谈了很久的柏拉图式恋爱，鸣人都不再给佐助发朋友卡，滚上床很多次之后，两个人才有了第一次尝试。

      在一个湿热漫长的吻中，止水的手摸到了鼬的尾椎，慢慢地将食指挤了进去，从未被人进入过的地方有些困难地吞吃着止水的手指。等到适应后，止水才将中指也挤了进去，然后是无名指。手指在里头做着扩展，鼬的呼吸随着止水的动作变得急促，大腿微微颤抖着。

      漫长的前戏做完，止水找准位置后慢慢地推了进去，缓慢地动了动，就听鼬呻吟了一声。止水有些担心地看着鼬，将他额前散乱的头发拨开，“怎么了，很疼吗？”

      “没事...”确认鼬无事后，止水才慢慢地动了起来，他的动作幅度并不大，但每一下都慢慢地深入到极致，触到敏感点时更是灭顶的快感。

      食髓知味，止水想着这柏拉图式恋爱怕是终结在了今晚。

 

11、多攻一受

      佐助结束任务刚回到家就被一直等在家的大金毛扑个满怀，“佐助你终于回来的说！”一边紧紧地搂着他，一边在他怀里使劲地蹭了蹭，本就炸的金毛更加凌乱。

      想起来自己长时间外出，和鸣人也是聚少离多，佐助难得的没有挣脱开，甚至还抬手揉了揉那一头金发，然后就被尝到甜头的某人扛上了床。

      热吻间两人的衣服细数褪去，鸣人像标记领地一样在佐助身上烙下一个个吻痕，连胸前的敏感点也不放过，含在嘴里用舌头轻轻挑逗着。“唔...”舌苔摩擦带来的快感刺激着神经，佐助搂着鸣人的肩膀，身体弓起的同时还在微微颤抖着。

      许久未见的缘故，仅仅只是亲吻就把佐助挑拨得不行，“鸣人...够了...”腿在鸣人腰间磨蹭着，暗示的意味十足。鸣人撑着手俯视他，喘息片刻突然开始结印，“影分身术。”

      眼前突然出现的影分身惊得佐助一下清醒了，“吊车尾的，你干什——唔...”被鸣人本体摁在床上亲吻，一个影分身在他耳后的敏感地带舔舐，身上的每一个敏感点都被“照顾”到了，被进入的时候没有感觉到任何的不适，甚至一瞬间便沉溺于欲海之中。

 

12、骑乘

      “阿修罗，你是我的。”因陀罗跨坐在阿修罗身上，居高临下地看着他，鲜红的写轮眼在黑夜里散发着淡淡的红光，三勾玉在眼中旋转，美丽而危险。

      阿修罗撑起上半身，拉近与因陀罗的距离，埋在因陀罗身体里的东西因为他的动作更加深入了几分，让因陀罗差点软了腰。阿修罗蜻蜓点水般地亲了亲因陀罗的眼角，“我是哥哥的，我所有的一切都是哥哥的。”

      “哼——”因陀罗压着阿修罗的肩膀低低地笑出声，在阿修罗深邃的的眼神中抬起腰上下律动，一下又一下，顶在自己的敏感点上。因陀罗很少掌握主导权，大部分他都放松身体任由阿修罗折腾，骑乘的姿势对于因陀罗来说有些吃力，腰软得一塌糊涂，到最后全靠阿修罗扶着。

      摁着因陀罗的腰，阿修罗在深处射了出来。高潮之中因陀罗的身体微微颤抖，眼角泛红，昂起的脖颈勾勒出优美的曲线，喉结滚动，呻吟声模糊暧昧。

 

13、漫长的前戏（就是不上）

      从耳后到锁骨，扉间在泉奈白皙的皮肤上烙下属于自己的痕迹。一直暴露在空气中的乳头早就挺立，等着扉间的抚慰。将其中一侧含在口中，扉间抬手揉搓被冷落的另一侧，不停地挑逗身下的人。

      “嗯...”一边是舌头湿热的触感，一边是冰冷指尖轻轻地挑逗，泉奈舒服得呻吟了一声。平日傲娇的人这时候如此坦诚，脸色微红躺在身下呻吟的样子实在勾人，扉间忍不住恶趣味地用牙齿轻轻咬了一下，不出意外地听到了他加重的喘息。

      松开被弄得湿润的乳头，扉间沿着腹部一路向下亲吻，在快碰到泉奈下身的时候突然坐了起来，摸出前几天刚研究出的润滑剂，将泉奈翻过去背对自己，将润滑液倒在他的后穴上。

      背对的姿势让泉奈看不清他的动作，正准备抗议就感受到后边从未被人进入过的地方被倒上微凉的液体，激得他下意识地收缩了一下，然而液体却随着收缩的动作慢慢进到了内部，发出滋滋的水声。

      借着润滑液，扉间慢慢地将食指挤了进去，等到适应后，他又将中指也挤了进去，两根手指在泉奈下身搅动着，惹得他呼吸急促，大腿微微颤抖着。指尖触到一个小点，扉间轻轻地摁了一下，就听身下人抑制不住的呻吟声，“够了扉间！”

 

14、文身/穿孔/等等

      “斑，你手上拿的是什么？”到宇智波族地来拜访的柱间一进门就看到斑手上拿着一个小小的、在阳光下散发着红光的东西，好奇地凑上去打量。

      感受到肩上突然增加的重量和熟悉的气息，斑将手里的东西递给他，“阿修罗给的。”柱间接过一看，是一枚镶着红宝石的耳钉，小巧精致，颜色像极了宇智波特有的写轮眼。在斑耳垂旁比划一番，柱间突然提议道：“斑要不要戴上？”

      “哈？”斑一脸无奈地看着柱间，不明白他突然间抽哪门子的风，张口就准备拒绝：“我才不...”对上柱间的眼睛，在他漆黑的眼里看见自己的倒影，将后面的话吞到了肚里。

      耳朵传来微微的刺痛感，斑摸了摸耳垂，感受到了红宝石平滑的切割面，柱间还真的给他穿了个耳洞啊。柱间盯着斑的脸半天没有挪开，斑被他看得浑身不自在，“柱间？”果然还是很奇怪吧，阿修罗为什么突然送他这个。

      “很合适斑呢。”

      “诶？”

 

15、撸给他看

      自来也拿着卷轴不知道在看些什么，十分入神连大蛇丸盯着他都没察觉到。这段时间自来也为了木叶的事情忙个不停，两个人独处的时间愈发的少，刚开始还没出什么问题，时间一长就坏事了。

      大蛇丸盯着认真看卷轴的自来也许久，脑海里想着的却是自来也压在他身上认真干他的模样。握住自己早就挺立、硬得生疼的东西，慢慢撸动起来，“哈...自来也...”狭小的空间里只听得见他粗重的喘息声，就算自来也再怎么沉迷卷轴，此时耳畔回荡着大蛇丸的声音也让他难以集中注意力。

      就这么大大咧咧在自己面前自慰，眼神还一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，自来也起身走到他面前，握住他的要害上下撸动，“大蛇丸，你每次都这么盯着我，让我觉得自己是被蛇盯上的猎物。”

      “难道不是吗？”

 

16、强迫/半强迫性行为

      阿修罗粗暴地扯下因陀罗的衣服，裸露出衣服下的身体。阿修罗趴在因陀罗身上，低头狠狠咬住了他的肩膀，尖利的犬牙刺破肌肤，在因陀罗身上留下了第一个伤口。血从伤口里渗出，映得终年不见阳光的皮肤更加白皙。

      突然暴露在空气中又被人咬伤，因陀罗的身体不住地颤抖着，也不知是因为肉体的疼痛还是心里过于震惊。阿修罗，是他的亲弟弟，怎么能......

      然而这在已经失去理智的阿修罗眼里却是无声的邀请。阿修罗扶着因陀罗的臀将他抬高，又一次恶趣味地在因陀罗的锁骨处留下伤口。鲜血不断渗出，汇聚在一起，顺着肩膀滑落下来，滴在洁白的床单上，猩红得刺目。

      因陀罗原本有些溃散模糊的意识被疼痛拉了回来，偏过头不去看阿修罗狰狞的面目。父亲选择了阿修罗，那么忍宗也好，阿修罗也罢，都不再需要他因陀罗了，可为什么离开之后阿修罗还不肯放手。他紧咬着下唇不发出半点声响，然而下一秒下身传来的如刀割般的疼痛霎时间席卷全身。

      没有任何扩张和爱抚，阿修罗就这样硬生生地插进来。如此生硬地进入，因陀罗只感觉撕裂般的痛苦过后，有一股热流从两腿间流出，空气里开始弥漫着一股淡淡的血腥味。  
“阿修罗！你疯了吗！”被阿修罗封印了力量，加上之前的战斗消耗了体能，此时因陀罗根本挣脱不开阿修罗的束缚，伤口被阿修罗的动作越撕越大。

      一开始阿修罗虽然很难完全进入，但是之后借着血液的润滑，他最终还是完完全全地挺进了因陀罗的身体里。受到刺激的内壁紧紧地绞着，温暖得令人窒息，阿修罗却丝毫不满足，内心疯狂地叫嚣着。决不能让哥哥再离开他了，要让因陀罗从里到外都重新沾染上自己的气息，完完全全地属于他才行。

      “绝不会让你再离开了，因陀罗。”

 

17、非插入式性行为

      扉间搂着泉奈躺在床上，黑色的长发缠绕在他的胸前，勾得他心痒。泉奈睡得正香，虽然平时是个极其恶劣的人，但是睡着以后却意外的很乖巧。扉间靠在泉奈的头顶深吸了一口气，泉奈的味道充满了整个鼻腔，慢慢收紧手臂，两个人的身体贴得更紧密。

      飞雷神明明避开了要害，泉奈还是重伤昏迷了很长一段时间，那段时间他甚至以为泉奈再也不会醒来了。还好，虽然伤还未好全，但至少现在还能这样抱着他。

      泉奈醒来时发觉自己和扉间紧紧地贴在一起，磨蹭着想要挣脱开，谁知这一蹭就蹭出问题了，屁股蹭到了一个炽热的物体。若说刚才还是只下意识的挣扎，现在泉奈已经彻底清醒了，他知道那是什么东西，一瞬间僵住了身体。他身上的衣服还很单薄，扉间的东西散发的热度透过衣服传到了他身上。

      大脑当场罢工，脑子里一片空白，扉间搂着他的手臂慢慢收紧，激得泉奈身上汗毛竖起，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他当然知道扉间这是什么情况，但是他现在腰上的伤还未好，扉间不会趁虚而入吧...

      “扉间？”泉奈试探性地喊了他的名字，想要翻身调整一下姿势，扉间固定住他的身体，将头埋在他的颈窝间，“嗯，别乱动。”

      扉间的呼吸喷洒在脖颈上很痒，“想做就做吧。”泉奈看似无所谓，可这么说的时候已经红了耳尖。“你的伤还没好。”扉间顾及到泉奈的伤，到底没有真的进去，用右手脱下了泉奈的裤子，再解开束缚，塞在了他的大腿间，在大腿间动了起来，模拟交合的动作。

      大腿内侧的皮肤很是细腻，抽插没多久，那片皮肉就开始发红，磨得生疼，泉奈下意识收紧了大腿，扉间被他这么一夹，反而加快了动作。扉间的喘息声通过耳骨传到鼓膜，泉奈光是听着就觉得脸红，羞耻得不行，直到射出来泉奈都没敢哼一声。

      扉间帮他清理完又伤了药，看泉奈抱着枕头不肯说话，还以为是伤口了，摸了摸腰间的绷带，什么也没有。

      “怎么了？”

      “没什么...”太羞耻了！

 

18、拒绝高潮

      斑的背后敏感，这点柱间从小就知道。幼时一起打水漂的时候柱间会站在斑后背捉弄他，到了结盟建村后，柱间还是会在斑背后“捉弄”他，但是这个“捉弄”的意义就完全不同了。

      趴在床上背对着柱间，感受着身后抽插的频率，背入的姿势让斑浑身敏感得不行，手攥紧了床单。几次到达高潮的临界点，奈何后背暴露在柱间面前，就算是朝夕相处最信任的人，斑也射不出来，腰和腿发软得快撑不住身体。

      浑身抖个不行，偏偏斑是个骄傲的人，一直咬着牙不肯向柱间服软。而柱间也知道斑这个样子明显就是快不行了，又不换姿势，和打桩机似的折腾了大半宿。

      “啊...”柱间的汗水滴在斑的背上，微凉的水滴却让斑感受到了被灼伤的热度，“柱间...不行了...”温热的内壁紧缩，绞得柱间抵在斑的深处射了出来，液体冲刷的快感吞噬了理智，“柱间...”

      斑失神的样子无疑触动了柱间心里的某根弦，抬手将斑翻了过来，轻轻一顶，“哈...啊...”终于得到纾解的斑抓着他的肩膀，在他身上留下鲜红的抓痕。

 

19、电话性爱

      自来也接了新的任务就终日奔波在外，大蛇丸则窝在自己的实验基地里做实验，日子和平时没什么两样，至少在大蛇丸来电前自来也是这么认为的。

      “自来也。”大蛇丸沙哑的嗓音透过扩音器传出，“任务顺利吗？”眉头跳了跳，不知道为什么自来也觉得大蛇丸这么问肯定要出事，但还是硬着头皮应道：“还好，这两天就能解决。”

      那头的大蛇丸低低地笑出声，“啊是吗...那就好。”还没等自来也说话就听那端传来了悉悉索索的声响，像是布料相互摩擦的声音，“自来也，我想你了。”低沉沙哑的声音带上了微微的喘息。

      这头的自来也听到这声音当场呆滞住了，这声音他再熟悉不过了，翻云覆雨纠缠在一起的时候大蛇丸就爱用这声音挑拨他。但是他现在不在家，大蛇丸这家伙现在在干什么？？？

      “大蛇丸，你在做什么？”

      “啊...想你啊...”用沙哑的嗓音笑着，自来也不用想都知道大蛇丸现在是个什么表情。

      那头的呻吟声没停，自来也听了一小段就脸色铁青，“皮痒了？”这句话说的是相当咬牙切齿了。

      “啊...哪都痒...哼哼。”

 

20、占有欲

      卡卡西被带土扑倒在床上的时候，第一个念头居然是带土吃醋了。也难怪，带土的心思全写在脸上，这样都猜不出来就有鬼了。只是今天的醋吃的有些莫名其妙，他一整天都在火影楼处理公务，也没和谁多说过什么，带土这是怎么了。

      “带土？”卡卡西摘下护额，露出和带土一模一样的写轮眼，带土这会连写轮眼都开了，到底发生什么了？

      盯着卡卡西的眼睛，带土深吸一口气，低头靠在他的肩膀上，“卡卡西...”卡卡西每次看到带土这个样子都担心他是多想了什么，又不知道原因，只能摸着他的背顺毛。

      顺毛顺了半天，卡卡西才听到带土问他：“那个凯...”

      “都跟你说了只是朋友啊。”顺毛顺毛，卡卡西仗着自己带口罩，装作面不改色地告白：“我喜欢的是你。”

      被突入袭来的告白砸懵了，带土愣了好几秒才回过神，“我不管！我明天跟你一起去火影楼！”

      卡卡西面无表情地看着带土，这家伙诡异的占有欲啊...

 

21、权力对调

      深夜，阿修罗轻轻推开书房的门，看到因陀罗伏案持笔正往卷轴上写着什么，自从接手忍宗后因陀罗就经常忙碌到深夜。阿修罗瞥见因陀罗眼底的淡淡的青黑，屈膝坐在他身边，握住他的手将笔轻轻拿走，“尼桑，稍微休息一下吧。”

      “是阿修罗啊，别闹，我就快写完了。”因陀罗一看是阿修罗拿走了他的笔，也不恼，只是反手握住阿修罗的手。如果换做旁人，因陀罗早就翻脸了，不过旁的人也不敢这么对他。

      阿修罗捏了捏因陀罗的掌心便松开了手，看着他重新拿起笔在卷轴上写写画画，伸手搂住他的腰，将头埋在他脖颈间。

      颈窝突增了重量，温热的气息喷洒在因陀罗的身上，那感觉因陀罗再熟悉不过了，每晚他都会在迷乱之中染上阿修罗的气息。此时被阿修罗这么一闹，就算他想投入工作也无法静心，摁着阿修罗的脸，鲜红的仙人眼盯着他，“阿修罗。”

      被血色的眼盯着，阿修罗想起了在深夜，这双眼会因他而失神，染上情欲。喉结上下滚动，阿修罗被因陀罗盯着有些背后发毛，所幸将他横抱起，带回了房间。

 

22、鞭打/拍打

      因为贪食，泉奈从牙疼那日起就被扉间严格把控每日的甜食，就算牙疼好了也没有放松禁令。泉奈找过斑，但为了弟弟的健康，斑难得的和扉间站在统一战线，没有对一向宠爱的弟弟妥协。求助无果、反抗无效，泉奈恨不得把扉间衣柜里所有的白毛领都烧了。

      但万幸的是，扉间忙着各种科研任务，并不是每天24小时都盯着他。在扉间埋头研究的时候，泉奈就想尽办法偷吃甜食，但几乎每一次偷吃都会被扉间这个“感知型忍者”发现。

      “死白毛你干什么！！”被扉间反摁在床上、撅着屁股趴着的泉奈觉得自己活了那么多年，今天算是把面子里子都丢光了。在做的正爽的时候被人拍屁股，千手扉间这个死白毛简直是在挑战他的底线。

      察觉到趴在身上的人准备逃跑，扉间不动声色地摁住了他的腰，心满意足地听到泉奈隐忍的呻吟声，“你今天又偷吃草莓大福了吧。”一手握住泉奈的腰，一手拍在他白嫩的屁股上，力度不大但是数秒后泉奈白白嫩嫩的屁股上就出现了红痕。

      “啪”的一声脆响回荡在耳畔，屁股传来微微的痛感，泉奈没有想到扉间真的揪着不放，哆哆嗦嗦地狡辩道：“没...没有...”话音还未落就听到一声清脆的“啪”，屁股又一次遭受扉间的荼毒。

      “还狡辩。”扉间拍得不重，但仅仅两下就让泉奈几近失控，“我...没有...”声音里带着委屈让扉间忍不住心软了，将人翻过来面对面，轻轻吻了吻他的眼角，“下次想吃就跟我说。”

      “知道了...”

 

23、rimming

      大蛇丸还在实验室里就感受到正在朝着基地逼近的熟悉的查克拉，心情愉悦地放下手里的仪器，换了身衣服就到玄关迎接出任务归来的自来也。

      然而才等到自来也推开门，那句“欢迎回来”还未说出口，他就被自来也扛到肩上。直到被扔在柔软的床上，大蛇丸才看清眼前那男人的神情，出乎意料的危险。

      “怎么了，自来也。”用低沉而沙哑的嗓音低低地笑着，大蛇丸对自来也的神情熟视无睹，“怎么一回来就这幅表情。”

      自来也跪坐在床上，将大蛇丸的一条腿抬起，架到肩上，“前几天你都干了什么？”一想起前几天的那通来电，自来也气不打一处来，手指熟练地解开碍事的衣服，露出包裹在布料之下的苍白皮肤。

      温热的气息喷洒在大腿间敏感的皮肤上，激起一阵颤栗。没有大蛇丸想象中被进入的疼痛，触碰他的是一个湿热的物体，自来也温热的舌头在褶皱边打转、上下挑逗，受到刺激的部位不住地收缩着。

      “哈...够了...自来也！”大蛇丸攥紧了床单，在自来也不按套路的挑拨下丢盔弃甲，放软了身子任由他肆意宰割。

 

24、小空间内/暗处性爱

      鹿丸进到火影楼的时候明显感觉到了原本负责安全的暗部后撤了不少，看着手上厚厚一叠资料，鹿丸脚步一转，进到了隔壁的房间将材料放下就离开了。

      火影室里，窗帘被全部拉上，灯也一盏未开，昏暗的房间里混杂着动情的呻吟声和旖旎的气味。原本叠在办公桌上的资料散落一地，取而代之的是绣着红白团扇纹的浅紫色族服，象征家族的衣服被垫在身下，沾染上了糜烂的液体。

      “啊...慢点...鸣人...”佐助被鸣人摁在办公桌上，下身悬空全靠鸣人的手托着。他赤裸着身体，而身上的鸣人衣衫整齐，只将火影羽织脱下放在一旁的椅上。衣服在细腻的皮肤上摩擦，蹭得佐助原本就敏感的地方更加挺立。

      佐助刚结束任务就来找鸣人，谁知就被他吃抹干净。在这里做爱完全出乎佐助意料，不管是因为在火影室，还是那外头一大批暗部，都挑战着佐助的神经。

      顶到深处的小点，狠狠地绞紧内壁，鸣人抚着佐助的腰安抚道：“佐助你放松一点，太紧的说。”

      昏暗之中，万花筒写轮眼亮起的光芒格外醒目。

 

25、面对镜子做爱

      “斑，今天晚上来我家过夜吧。”正在甜品店陪斑买甜点的柱间突然转头盯着斑的眼睛，非常认真地邀请斑。而被柱间突如其来的正经惊得一愣一愣的斑隐约觉得有些不妥，却没忍心拒绝，“好...”

      等到夜里到了柱间房间里，看到房间摆着的四面镜子，斑当场就后悔当时为何没有拒绝他。这四面镜子为何会放在柱间房间里，和他朝夕相处的斑非常清楚，这家伙想一出是一出，今晚真的留在这里的话，明天自己的腰大概是直不起来了。

      将斑的细微表情收入眼底，柱间不动声色地搂住斑的腰，温热的胸膛贴着斑敏感的后背，瞬间剥夺斑所有的行动力。细细吻着斑的耳后，柱间松开斑的腰带，手滑入衣襟，触手是带着伤痕的皮肤和未周边受损的细腻。

      在斑的默许下，柱间慢慢进到他的身体里。背入的姿势在镜子里十分清晰，一条腿被柱间抬起，斑清楚地看着镜子里映着的两人交合的部位，身体里一小部分不受控制的查克拉通过扶着镜子的手，震碎了面前的那面镜子。

      但这并没有缓解斑的尴尬，碎裂的玻璃散落在地上，将两人交合的部位毫无保留地暴露在斑的眼前。

      随着柱间抽插的动作，混着白浊的透明液体顺着斑的大腿流下，滴在碎裂在地的镜子上，模糊了镜中的影像。

 

26、使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具（或同时）

      昏黑的地下室没有一丝光线，是伸手不见五指的黑，分不清白昼与黑夜。直到外头的人举着火烛从石梯上慢悠悠地走下来，在灯火摇曳间，才隐约可见被锁链吊着的男人。

      柱间用手中的火烛点亮四周的烛台，突入而来的亮光让墙上的男人本就几近失明的眼睛更加刺痛。斑眯着眼睛适应了许久，才抬起头正视面前的千手柱间，有几分失焦的眼里写满了不屑与高傲。

      “怎么了，斑，你想说什么？”面对斑的眼神，柱间依旧保持着微笑，轻轻捏住斑的下巴，小指挑了挑他的唇瓣，因口塞无法及时吞咽的唾液随着他的动作流出，沾湿了柱间的手指。

      柱间松开对斑的钳制，将沾着唾液的手指放到嘴边轻轻一抿，“我忘了，你现在说不了话。”

      拿起被放在一旁的火烛，柱间挑开斑的腰带，暴露在他眼前的身体满是青紫吻痕和带着血迹的咬痕。柱间握着斑略显消瘦的腰，力度不大但斑却挣脱不开，手上的火烛微微倾斜，蜡油随着倾斜的角度滴在斑的身上，炽热的温度引起手下的身体一阵挣扎。

      “唔唔！唔...”塞着口塞甚至连咒骂都做不到，用眼过度甚至无法使用写轮眼，斑紧闭着双眼忍受蜡油滴在身上带来的烧灼痛感。自从被柱间囚禁在着地下室起，那个曾今待他温柔无比的男人用了各种各样的方法折磨他，然而做了那么多只是为了......

      “斑，不要再离开我了。”

      为了让他不再离开罢了。

 

27、支配/服从关系

      扉间一直都认为宇智波是魔性的一族，此时被泉奈开着写轮眼死死盯着的时候更是如此，宇智波不仅是魔性的一族，宇智波泉奈更是其中的佼佼者。

      “宇智波泉奈，你这是什么意思？”差一点就陷在泉奈鲜红的眼里，扉间咬破舌尖才保持住理智和泉奈对视。然而坐在他腿上的人只是勾起唇角冷笑一声，眼里的三勾玉飞速旋转起来，和他对视的扉间一瞬间就陷了进去。

      泉奈坐在扉间的腿上，勾着他的脖子趴在肩上，温热的气息和恶魔般的喃喃细语在扉间耳畔挑逗着，“如何？”牙齿轻咬耳垂，听着扉间愈发急促的喘息，泉奈满意地从他身上下来，拉过椅子反坐着。

      趴在椅背上，泉奈伸手戳了戳扉间起了反应的某个地方，见他没有察觉，直接上手隔着布料撸动着。但才撸动了几下，手就被人捉住了，“够了，泉奈...”被泉奈在幻术和现实之中双重挑拨着，如果不是泉奈腰上的伤还未痊愈，扉间早就狠狠地教训他了。

      “怎么样？新的幻术。”泉奈也不挣脱，反握住扉间的手，在他掌心画着圈圈。扉间看他一副置身事外的样子就觉得牙疼，直接横抱起泉奈，“很不错，不过有几个小问题我们探讨一下如何？”

 

28、“现在就做”

      苍白冰冷的脚掌轻轻踩上自来也的腿间，将原本安静蛰伏的东西唤醒，大蛇丸曲起脚趾挑逗着，“自来也，你硬了。”透过单薄的布料，大蛇丸感受到了自来也的体温，还有那坚硬的物体。

      自来也握住纤细的脚踝，往自己身上轻轻一带，大蛇丸顺势坐到了他身上，“又想做了？”手顺着小腿一路向上摸，滑入大腿根部，却不肯安抚大蛇丸。

      拉着自来也的手往自己身后送，指节没入时大蛇丸情不自禁地扭动腰肢，“现在就做。”事先做好扩张的内部温热潮湿，自来也的手指出来时还带着透明的润滑液，将那湿润的手指含在嘴里，大蛇丸半眯着眼看着自来也。

      有了润滑，自来也不太困难地就进入大蛇丸的身体。内侧的温度远高于其他地方，潮湿的内壁收缩着，主动地包裹上来让自来也差点泄出来。自来也抱着他翻过身，把大蛇丸的腿架到肩膀上，姿势调整间更往深处进了些。

      “啊...”大蛇丸毫不掩饰地呻吟让自来也名为理智的弦瞬间绷断，疯狂地抽插一下又一下顶在大蛇丸的敏感点上，仿佛要将他贯穿了一般。

      “嗯...慢点！被肆意进出身体，快感混着某些别样的感受，大蛇丸被刺激得完全失去思考能力，任由情欲支配。

 

29、使用枪械/刀具

      因陀罗醒来时只觉得一阵天旋地转，恍惚间只看得见眼前一个模糊的人影。看见因陀罗醒来，阿修罗站了起来，右手伸进左边的袖子里，背光让他脸上的表情看的不真切，因陀罗只觉得眼前一晃，尚未反应过来细刃便刺入了手掌。

      “啊！”突如其来的痛感让因陀罗在一瞬间清醒了，想用未受伤推开阿修罗，却因身体有些脱力被他捉住手摁在床上。阿修罗握着刀柄慢慢地往因陀罗的掌心里推了进去，血顺着掌纹流出，滴在地上，沿着榻榻米的花纹晕染开。

      “因陀罗，你当真是个傻子，凭什么父亲将忍宗交给了我，你就可以抛弃我一个人离开？”因陀罗闻言正想质问阿修罗，谁知还未出声阿修罗又取出一把细刃，将因陀罗的另一只手也钉在了榻榻米上。

      他没有用求道玉，只是用普通的刀刃，但满身封印的因陀罗根本挣脱不开。疼痛让因陀罗不得不清醒，但看到阿修罗猩红的眼眸和疯狂索取的样子，就连阿修罗射到身体里的时候，因陀罗也只是噩噩浑浑地盯着屋顶，一声不吭地承受着。

      完事后，阿修罗猛地将细刃从因陀罗的掌心抽出，随意地甩在地上，刃上沾着的鲜血随着他的动作溅落在地，又整理好衣衫，居高临下地看着他，“别想再逃了，因陀罗。”

 

30、任意一方是超自然生物（触手/鬼魂/吸血鬼/等等）

      宇智波一族比其他族人更重视“爱”，所以当大家得知宇智波鼬坠入爱河时并没有太过惊讶，但在听说他的恋人是一只乌鸦时，所有人都诧异不已，好奇那乌鸦到底有何不同。在亲眼看见鼬带着乌鸦走在木叶街道上时，几个了解鼬过去的人都理解了鼬爱着乌鸦的缘由。

      那是止水留下的乌鸦。

      说来也奇怪，宇智波家绝大部分人在战后都复活了，唯独止水。因为跳崖不见尸首，只留下了一只眼，而那只眼又给了鼬，止水的复活变得无从下手，只能暂时搁置。高层原本担心鼬无法接受，但鼬丢下一句“止水去世多年，我早已习惯”后就悄然离去。

      鼬整日踪迹难寻，消失了大半个月再回到宇智波大宅时身边就跟着那只乌鸦。一开始还未有什么异常，但鼬每日与乌鸦形影不离，还亲昵地唤他“止水”，时间一长连鸣人都发觉不对劲，却没人敢打断他和乌鸦的亲密。

      月圆之夜，鼬带着乌鸦到了止水跳崖自杀的地方。乌鸦从他肩上一跃而起，在空中盘旋一周后落到了止水曾经站的位置，鼬只觉得眼前闪过暗红色的光，红光过后哪还有什么乌鸦，只有那个带着一头卷发的男人，宇智波止水。

      亲吻他眼睛的动作十分轻柔，对于他们而言，眼睛无疑是最重要的，而亮晶晶的红色眼球也是乌鸦最喜欢的。用几乎将人揉进身体里的力度拥抱彼此，鼬听见止水的声音轻轻的，萦绕在耳畔。

      “让你久等了，小鼬。”

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
